Stratford High School Nick and Debby Story
by Pinkylove02
Summary: Nick and Debby many more people,friendship and love in this story
1. The Teens

Stratford High School (SHS)

* * *

Debby walks into SHS. It's the first day of school. It's her, Nicks, Aj, ands David's sophomore year. Nick's guy best friend is David and his girl best friend and all time best friends is Debby. Debby and Nick are also Boyfriend and Girlfriend since 8th grade. Debby and Aj are also best friends. Debby has a older sister named Kristina who is dating Joe (Nicks older brother). Kristina has been dating since freshman year they are now juniors. Joe best friend is Kellan who is dating Aly (Aj older sister). Kristina Best friends are Aly, Macy and Stella. Stella is dating Kevin (Joe and Nick's older brother). Kevin is a year older then is dating Chad (Kevins best friend).

Here is life of these Teenagers

* * *


	2. Long time No See and Lockers

(Debby saw Aj when she walked into the doors of SHS.)

Debby: Aj!!!!! ( she starts running to Aj!)

Aj: Oh My Gosh! Deb I Missed you so Much!( Hugs Debby)

Debby: I missed you too how was your grandmas? Did you and Aly have fun? Where is Aly anyways ?

Aj: Ok ok slow down, My Grandmas was great, Me and Al had so much fun Together and ummm oh al is over there with Kellan . You should of seen them 5minutes ago making out and hugging. I wish I had a bf and speaking of Bfs where is Nick?

Debby: oh he is here. He stopped to talk to David on the stairs outside and I couldn't wait to see you!

Aj: Yay you love me (giggles) ok lets go to our lockers I have 307. What number do you have?

Debby: Umm ( looks at a paper) I have 305!

Aj: Yay!!! ( jumps up and down) I wonder who has 306.

David and Nick: (walk in) Hey girls.

Debby: Hey David ( hugs him) Hey Bab

Aj: ( cuts off Debby) Hey Dave. (hugs Him) What locker do you have?!?

David: Umm I have ( looks at paper) 306

Debby and Aj: (Jump up and down) Yay!

Debby: Babe which locker do you have?!?

Nick: Umm ( looks at paper) 304.

Debby: Yay! Nick this is going to be the best year ever you guys!

Nick and David: Why what lockers do you guys have?

Debby: I have 305

Aj: I have 307

Nick and David: Oh we get it now, we are all next each other.


	3. I'm Worried

Nick : Hey Deb ( kisses her)

Debby: Hi hon. Have you see my phone?

Nick: Nope Maybe its in my bag (searches for it in bag) Here it is.

Debby: Yes! Thanks. (takes the phone) Oh NO!

Nick: what babe? (Worried)

Debby: Kristina texted me and ummm ….

Nick: what Joe do?

Debby: oh look there is Kev and Stella (pointing)

Nick: Deb (grabs her arm) I see them. What's wrong?

Debby: (gets a another text from Kristina)

Text says

I can't believe it. How this happen… well I know how it happened … But this is bad I'm pregnant .

Debby replies

I just read your text from before so ya this is really bad Kris. Does Joe know and when I read text I said oh NO! and Nick is worried can I tell him?

Kristina texts back

Sure but tell him to tell NO one and don't tell him til tonight tho . I haven't told Joe yet I was going to tell tonight at dinner.

Debby texts back

Ok and Ok . We will talk later. I love you so much Kris.

Kristina replies

Bye. Love you 2.

Nick: so babe what wrong?

Debby: ill tell you tonight. Kris said I can only tell you tonight

Nick: OK? Well lets go to our next class. (grabs her hand)

Bill: Hey Dude!

Nick: What's up? I haven't seen you in so long

Bill: Ya, so man we have new football coach. You and Joe are doing football again. Rite?

Nick: Man of course. And ya I heard.

Bill: Oh hey Debby. Didn't see you there.

Debby: (giggles) Hey Bill. Where's Jade?

Bill: (sad) Oh Um Jade is at home.

Debby: Oh is she or the baby sick?

Bill: No the school didn't want Jade coming back after she had the baby. They said it made the school look bad if she did.

Debby: What?! So if another girl get pregnant they can't come back after the baby is born?!?

Nick: Babe calm down. Why you ask something like that? Whos the girl?

Bill: Ya I guess. Oh there is Hank Im going to tell him about the coach. See you Nick and Debby. (Walks away)

Debby: well it was good catching up with him c'mon Nick.

Nick:(Mad) What was that about?

Debby: Nothing I was just wondering. ( sad face)

Nick: sorry babe that I got mad.

Debby: (smiles) C'mon to the Next class (acts like a soldier)

Nick: k I love you deb

Debby: Love you too


	4. I don't want to

After School

Joe and Kristina: (Joe arm is around Kristina walking up to nick and Debby)

Kristina: Hey Guys

Debby: hey Kris

Nick: Hey. So Kris what's the secret Deb can't tell me till tonight

Debby: Nick!

Joe: Kristina? Secret?

Kristina: Um (nervous) I'll tell you later Tonight at dinner honey

Joe: Babe Come over Here (takes her hand)

Kristina: (walks with him over to where no one is)

Joe: Babe just tell me now. (Worried)

Kristina: I can't

Joe: Kristina just… why not? (Getting a little mad)

Kristina: I don't know how you will take it… (Can't look him in the eyes)

Joe: Babe are you breaking up with me?

Kristina: No! I love you.

Joe: I love you too

Kristina: So... I'm going to go home.

Joe: But cheerleading try outs are in an hour I thought you, Stella, Macy, and Aly

Kristina: Nah no time not as into this year (fake smiles)

Joe: you were captain last year (concerned)

Kristina: I WANT TO GO HOME JOE… LET'S GO HOME NOW! (Mad)

Joe: KRIS! Why are you so mad? (Trying to hold in his anger)

Kristina: Nothing... Sorry

Joe: k fine tell me at dinner then. Let's go home (starts walking)

Kristina: Thank you (Follows behind him)

A little info:

Kristina, Joe, Nick, Debby live together. Nick, Joe, and Kevin's parent are so rich that they have a huge house with a ton of land. There is a house on the land that is where Nick Kristina Debby and Joe live. Kevin still lives in the main house because Aly lives with her family. Kristina and Debby live with Joe and Nick's family because Kris and Debs Mom have a boyfriend who does bad things and they don't have much money and live in a trailer.

Back to this chapter…

Debby: Nick! (Punches his arm)

Nick: What?!?

Debby: why you say that?

Nick: you wouldn't tell me so I asked her.

Debby: Fine. I'll tell you on the ride home.

Nick: Ok. (Puts his arm around her and starts walking to the car)


	5. Who is it?

In the car with Debby and Nick:

Debby: OK nick promise me one thing

Nick: Ok I promise. What do I promise?

Debby: Don't say anything to Joe until he tells you and do not tell ANY one, Ok?

Nick: Ok (driving home and worried)

Debby: Joe got Kristina Pregnant (scared what he is going to say)

Nick: WHAT? (Almost goes into a ditch because he is looking at Debby)

Debby: Nick! (Breathing hard because she got scared)

Nick: oh sorry. Oh my God! I have to tell Joe! (Forgot about the promise)

Debby: NO! Nick you promised me! You can't tell him. Kris is telling at dinner Tonight.

Nick: Ok. (Now driving down the road to their house)

With Kevin

(On the Phone to Chad)

Kevin: Yeah Chad. Can't wait for you to come back from your trip from Europe. Macy misses you like crazy.

Chad: I miss her too. Hey I Got to go Bye.

Kevin: Bye man.(hangs Up)

Stella: Who was that? ( walks up) *and Stella is Kevin's Bf not Aly *

Kevin: Chad

Stella : Oh I miss him (smiles)

Kevin: Me too. I got to get home good luck witch cheer try outs ( kisses her)

Stella: Bye Love you

Kevin Love you too ( gets in car and drivesoff)

With Joe and Kristina in their bedroom and bathroom

Joe: (Watching tv)

Kristina: (in the bathroom) (Crying) Ugh! Why this happen to me?

Joe: (hears her talking to herself but doesn't no what she is saying) ( turns off the tv and gets off the bed) (Opens the bathroom Door and sees Kristina on the floor) Babe?

Kristina: Oh Joe Hi sweetheart. (Wipes her face)

Joe: Oh Hon. Why are you crying? Is it because I yelled at you?

Kristina: No. Ok Joe I'm going to tell you the secret (walks out the bathroom and sits on their bed) Come here.

Joe: (sits down next to her plays with her fingers and looks into her eyes) OK Babe. You can tell me?

Kristina: I took a test today and- -

Joe: (cuts her off) Test?

Kristina: Yeah a test. A pregnancy test. I'm pregnant Joe.

Joe: You can't be. (Stands up) I mean we were protected.

Kristina: I Know , I know but I'm pregnant . So Joe what are we going to do? (scared what he is going to do)

Joe: Keep it that's all I know. (Smiles) I love you Kris I be here for you.

Kristina: Thank you Joe (smiles Huge) I love you too .( Hugs him)

Joe: ( hugs her tight)

Kristina: (get a text) Oh it from Debs it says

Hey Kris. We are down stairs. Did you tell Joe? I told Nick .

Texts Back

Yes . he was so Nice and understanding about it. What Nick say?

Debby replies 10 minutes later

Well… Almost drove us off the road but He cool now. That's get Kris. Come down Stairs someone Just called me and you not going to like who it is and what they are doing.

Kristina: come on debs need to tell us who called us and what they are doing

Joe: OK .


	6. I'm Not going with you

Joe and Kristina go down stairs

Kristina: Who was it?

Debby: (On the couch with Nick) Mom and Crag

Nick: Ugh what they want (putting his arm around Debby)

Debby: They are coming over for dinner (putting her legs up on the couch and head on Nick's chest)

Joe and Nick: What?!? No! Why?

Debby: Yes! And I don't know they said they need to tell me and Kris something.

Joe: Hon? Why you so quiet?

Kristina: I have to tell them

Debby: It will be fine.

Nick: what time they coming babe ?

Debby: umm 2 hours

Kristina: let's go make dinner

Joe: Be careful with my child ,beautiful. ( smirks)

Kristina: OK Joey

2 hours later:

Door Bell rings

All answer the door

Tami (Kris and Debs mom)and Greg ( step-dad ) Hi

Debby: Hi Mom and a Greg (Frowns)

Kristina: hi

Joe and Nick: Shake Greg's hand

Tami and Greg walk in.

Tami: Kristina you are looking a little pump

Debby: (mumbles) Bitch

Nick:( hears Debby)( laughs and slaps her on the butt)

Debby: (turns around and smiles)

Later at dinner…

Greg: So you 2 sluts still?

Joe and Nicks: (Look up with angry faces)

Debby: Rude and Why you Two come over again?

Tami: Oh yes Debby I know it was a very bad thing what Greg did you but he has changed - -

Nick: What Debs… What he do to you? (Concerned)

Debby: Nick I told you not to ask

Nick: No Debby you said it was hard there NOT that Greg did something tell me!

Kristina: Nick Don't

Debby: No Kris I'm going to tell Nick and Joe why we left. Greg raped me 2 times. I told Kristina she told my mom she wouldn't leave Greg so me and Kristina left, and I just told you that it was hard there cause of I was scared what you think and I asked Kris not to Joe cause he tell you

Greg: Cry Cry Cry…. you are a slut

Nick: HEY! Don't ever talk her like that!

Kristina: Hey Greg. You are right I am a slut. I'm pregnant.

Tami: WHAT?!?

Greg: Well well well you went from slut to whore CONGRATS

Joe: Don't!

Tami: ok now I think you two should are for sure coming home now. Go pack up a suitcase when will come back in a week to get the rest.

Debby and Kristina: MOM! No!

Nick: Mrs. DeBarge you are not taking them.

Tami: Ok forget the suitcase we are leaving now. Greg grab Debby.

Nick: I Don't think so.( Stands in front of Debby)

Greg : (punches Nick) ( Grabs Debby)

Tami: (pulling Kristina by the hair) C'mon !

Joe: (Pulls Kristina away) ( hugs her)

Nick: ( sees Debby in the car with Tami and Greg in It) No! Debs! ( running after it)

Kristina: Debby!!!! (crying)

Joe: We will get her back shhh ( hugging Kristina)

Nick: I'm going to KILL him ( Punches a wall)

Joe: She might be at school tomorrow

Nick: She better be ( on the verge of tears)


	7. Bang!

At school next day

Nick, Joe Kristina Aj Aly Kevin Stella Macy Kellan David. All waiting for Debby

Debby: (walks in)(looks up and sees Nick) (Smiles and runs to hug him)

Kristina: OMG! DEBBY LOOK NICK(Points

Everyone looks and smiles

Nick: Babe! ( runs to her and picks her up) Omg You have a black eye?!?

Debby: ( Starts to cry) I know Nick he hit me and raped me again and my mom didn't even notice

Nick: (Puts her down) I'm going to kill him. You are not going back there

Debby: ( crying into his chest) I love you. Please Protect me

Nick: I will I promise( rubbing her back and acting calm but really wants to punch something)

Kristina : ( runs over) Debby! Move!(Screams at a boy who walks in front of her)

Joe: ( to the boy) Sorry about that ( holding Kristina's backpack walking with her)

Debby: Kris ( Hugs her) it was horrible he raped me again

Kristina: Omg I'm so sorry you had to go through that again( turns to Joe and nick) You hear that boys you 2 are going to protect her.

Nick and Joe: we will

After school

Debby: Oh NO

Nick and Joe: What?

Kristina: there they are pointing

Nick:( puts his arm around her waist) I'm going to beat his ass

Joe: ( Grabs Kristina really tight into his side with his arm)No One look at them . They Might not see us if we look away.

Greg: Debby. Are you trying to get away? Haha Well you're not going to

Nick: Back off !

Greg: Don't make me mad ( pulls out a gun) (bang) (shoots a kid) Nick that could be you next.

Who did he shoot?!?


	8. Just Leave

Greg :( Bang) (shoots a trash can)

Debby: Stop! Why are you putting everyone threw this?

Greg: For your mother. Too make her happy. Got a problem with that/

Kristina: ugh please you don't love her. She the only person that will put up her crap!

Joe :( whispers) Shhhh

Tami: Girls please we didn't want this to happen please come home

Kristina: Ma!!! Stop please. We are at school Greg has put Debs threw a ton. Just leave us alone!!

Greg: (Scoffs)

Police: ( Pull up) (See Greg's gun and arrests him)

Tami: Greg!!!

Greg: (yells) come meet me up at the police station

Tami: (nods) (Turns to Kris and debs) Fine you little brats. Good-bye forever.

* * *

_**Later on at Kris Joe debs and nicks house**_

**In Nick and Debby room**

Nick: Debby? (standing over Debby while she lays on the bed)

Debby: Yeah

Nick: You sure you ok?

Debby: Mhmm ( looks away from him)

Nick: Aw Debby everything will be ok.

Debby: you always know when I lie (smirks)

Nick: (laughs) Debs I don't think you should come to school tomorrow (nervous)

Debby: Why? (Little mad)

Nick: well… news reporters are going to be there cause greg had a gun

Debby: Baby Ill be fine

Nick: Ok( leans down and kisses her) Ok go to sleep

Debby: whoa wait where you going?

Nick: to watch a movie

Debby: and leave me here by myself oh ok so you don't love me that much then ( sad fake face)

Nick: ( Laughs) I love you more than anything ( gets in the bed) the movie can wait

Debby: Good. I love you more than anything 2 ( laughing)

Nick: ( laughs) Ok go to bed

Debby: ( falls asleep with nicks arm around her)

_**Nick POV**_

I'm really worried. She seems different and I can't put my finger on it. How is she going to react tomorrow to the reporters? Will she be ok when I have to leave her when we have different classes? Or after school when I have football practice? Will she be ok at home with Kristina? I love her so much and I want her to know that but I want her to be ok if she not with me? Maybe I'm thinking all this cause I might not be ok?


	9. No!

_**At school the next day**_

Nick: (Yelling at reporters to leave Debby alone)

Debby:(holding nicks hand with head down)

Inside the school

Kristina: That was nuts (pauses)

Debby: Hello Kristina you ok?

Kristina: (thinking about something)

Joe: Babe?

Kristina: (makes a face after thinking some more0

Debby: haha

Nick and Joe: What?

Debby: she really has to pee

Nick: How you know the face she making

Kristina: No I don't have to pee (covers her mouth)(starts running)

Debby: Oh no (follows her)

Nick and Joe: Walk fast behind

Joe: (worried) is she ok? I mean dude what's going on?!?

Nick: chill I'm sure she's fine

* * *

_**In the bathroom**_

Kristina: (throwing up)

Debby: (holding back her hair)

Kristina: ok done ugh my first morning sickness

* * *

_**Debby and Kristina Walk out of bathroom laughing**_

Kristina: Wait til that happens to you!

Nick : what happens to Debs?

Joe: Hon you scared me! You ok?

Kristina: Yeah It comes with be pregnant

Nick and Joe: HUH?

Debby: Morning sickness

Joe: Ohhhhh

Nick: Wait D you are pregnant?!?

Debby: No

Nick: but kris said wait til you have it

Debby: No when I do have a kid I'll have morning sickness

Nick: ya and that baby will be mine

Kristina: Awww so sweet

Debby: Aww makes my heart melt

Nick: (laughs)

Bell rings

* * *

_**Nick drops Debby off at her class**_

Nick: I'll see you right after kk?

Debby: Kk Ill be waiting.

Nick: (kisses her) bye (walks to his class)

* * *

_**Debby Pov**_

I walked in alone to my class. How was I going to react without Nick by my side. But I sat next to Aj. I was so happy she was there cause she wasn't in this class before. She must of switched classes. Ok I Just asked her yeah she switched classes yay. That means only 2 classes alone. Not to bad. Soi sat there for like 20 minutes and then I remember I was on the cheerleading squad with AJ and Aly oh no! Boys got to join this year and ahhh they pick me put that why they joined they get to touch my ass! Wait til I tell nick!

* * *

_**Kristina POV**_

UGH this class is so boring like come on who cares about that stuff the teacher is talking about! Thank you Joe is in this class aw he is so cute. Aw he just smiled at me. I want to give him a kiss. Ok Kris pull yourself together. Listen to the teacher. Oh MY GOD I Just .NO . I Cant NO!


	10. Good and Bad News

Kristina: (tears streaming down her face)

Joe: (notices) Kristina? (Worried)

Kristina: (mouth Opens) No…. (Whispers)

Aly: Kris you ok?

Kristina: (Raises her hand)

Teacher: Yeah Ms. DeBarge?

Kristina: (thinks I can't stand up Joe will see) Nevermind… Sorry

Teacher: No worries (starts talking again)

Joe: Babe what's wrong? ( wipes away one of her tears)

Kristina: Joe I'll tell you at lunch.

Bell rings

Joe: ( walks up to her football friends)

Hank: Dude I cant wait for practice

Bill: I Know

Joe: I know like I missed it so much

They laugh

Aly: you ok?

Kristina: I just got my period!

Aly: (yells) OH MY GOSH!!! KRISTINA WHAT?? YOU CAN'T . I MEAN LIKE SO THE BABY IS….(stops Looks at Kristina who has a shut up look

Joe and his friends look at them. They all walk up to Kristina and Aly

Joe: the baby is what? (Worried)

Kristina: Nothing do Aly can I borrow your sweatshirt.

Aly( gets what she means ) ya

Kristina: (wraps it around her waist) (starts to walk)

Joe: (grabs her arm pulls her back and puts Kristina back against the wall) What about our baby Kristina? (Mad)

Kristina: Hey guys can you give us some alone time

Everyone: yeah

Kristina: (pulls Joe into a empty hall) Ok Look (Pulls the sweatshirt off and shows Joe her butt)

Joe: What all I see is your butt with a huge stain right there?

Kristina: Joe…

Joe: No… Babe No… (Tearing up)

Kristina: I know. (Hugs him and cries into his chest)

Nick and Debby walk up

Debby: Kris?

Joe :(still holding Kristina ) the baby is dead

Debby: What?!?

Nick: Man… Guys I'm sorry

Kristina: (wipes her eyes) thanks (hugs Debby)

Kristina: Joe Umm I have a doctor appointment still booked so we should still go

Joe: Ok

* * *

_**At the Doctor**_

DR: Ok Ms. DeBarge I have Bad and good news

Kristina: Yea…(holds Joe had on her lap)

Dr: There was blood because one of her babies died…. I'm very sorry

Joe: One?

Dr: Yes. You were having Triplets one died so now you are having twins

Kristina: OMG that's Great Joe we are still having our kids (pause)

Joe: Kris what's wrong?

Kristina: One of our kids dies (tears form)

Joes: It's ok we still have the twins (smiles

Kristina: Lets call Nick and debs


	11. She likes him

_**After football and cheer practice**_

_Packing up after cheer_

Kristina: Guys you are awesome

Aly: Ya we be better with you on the squad tho

Aj: Yeah you have the best cheers

MIley: HAHA Do make me laugh this squad will be even better when I get Aj Aly and Debby off the squad and then I don't have to listen to your voices

(Joe and Nick walk up and sit next to Kristina )

Emily(aka mileys bff) HAHA nice miles The way Nick and Debby are going She'll be pregnant like her sister in no time

(Nick and Joe eyes widen)

(Both whisper to Kristina) What a Bitch!

Debby: OH MY GOD yeah Aj they are so Hilarious (sarcastic)

Aj: Ya I wanna be just like them, they are so cool and pretty (sarcastic)

Nick : (says to Joe and Kristina) Is it always like this?

Joe: Ya is it?

Aly: (sits next to nick) Yeah but this isn't as bad Debs and Aj have gotta into at fights with them

Nick: What she never told me?

Kristina: Well it happens so often it no big deal

Miley: Ugh you guys are such losers thank you I have a date with Taylor or I would be so pissed off right now(Lying)

Emily: Yeah ugh I have a date too (lying but trying to act cool)

Debby: HAHA Real nice try guys I can tell you lying

Nick: Hey Debs let's go get back to what we were doing before practice (smirks)

MIley: (jealous cause she has a huge crush on Nick) WOW so D is a Shank

Debby: YA but you are more of one

Everyone laughs but MIley and Emily

_**In the car with Nick Debby and Aj**_

Debby: (Gets in the car and reaches into her bag for her phone)

Nick: (gets in the driver seat next to debby and leans and kisses her) Mmmm

Debby: (giggles)Nickkkk (Puts her hand in his hair)

Aj: (in the back seat) Guys I'm in the car too

Nick: (pulls away) Well Aj if you don't like this you can walk home

Debby: (hits him playfully on his chest) Nick!

Nick: (laughs) Ok want to get some dinner

Debby: Yeah lets go

AJ: KK

_**Half way to dinner**_

Aj: So Nick where is David?

Debby: (laughs)

Nick: (glares at Debby wondering why she is laughing) Umm at the library I think

Aj: We should invite him?

Debby: Why?

Nick: Yeah why?

Aj: Cause Hellooooo Nick he is your best friend and Debby YOU KNOW

Nick: you know what?

Debby: Nothing

Aj: UGH fine D tell hime I know you will tell him

Debby: Aj really likes David

Nick: Then go for him.

AJ: OK!


	12. Debby DeBarge?

_**At Dinner**_

Nick: (next to Debby in the booth) So David will be here soon (laughs)

AJ: (red) maybe we shouldn't have told you

Debby: He is just joking. Don't worry he won't tell him.

Aj: Good

Nick: Hey David

David: (walks up) Hey dude, girls (seats down next to AJ)

AJ: Hey (red) How was the library?

Debby: (Whispers to nick and smiles) this is going to be weird

Nick: (whispers back) and long

David: So Nick how was Practice?

Aj: It was Great! So was our cheer practice. Right Debs?

Debby: (everyone looks at her) Yeah it was great

Waiter: Here is your food ( looks at debby) Debby DeBarge?

Debby: Yeah do I know you?

Nick: ( puts his arm around Debby) Yeah man do you know her?

Waiter: Yeah its Me Cody

Debby: OH Umm Hi you change a lot

Cody: Yeah (laughs) So these are your friends?

Nick: Hey I'm Nick. Debby's boyfriend

Cody: Hey man, So Debs we should get together sometime soon

Debby: well I'm a busy girl (Looks at nick Grabs his hand and squeezes it ) So we will have to see (fake smiles)

Nick: (thinks that is my girl and She is lying to stay away from you Cody)

Cody: Ok well Let me get your number( pops out his phone)

Debby: (gives Cody her number)

Cody: Thanks, Well nice meeting all of you (smiles) (leaves)

David: Well we should get going ( Helps AJ up)

AJ: (smiles) Yeah Lets go

David: Nick I'll Drive AJ home

Nick: OK Well Bye (hugs AJ)

Debby: Bye (hugs David then AJ)

_**IN the car with Nick and Debby**_

Debby: So Nick that was good food. Did you enjoy yours?

Nick: Yeah.

Debby: Are you ok?

Nick What? Yeah

Debby: IS it about Cody. I don't like him and never will and I will never like any other guy but you

Nick: (smiles) I love you (Kisses her then turns back to the road)

Debby: I Love you too

_(they pull up to their house)_


	13. TEll HIM!

_**In the house with Joe Kristina Nick and Debby**_

_Nick and Debby walk in_

Kristina: Hey How was dinner? (on the couch with Joes arm around her)

Debby: Good

Nick: Debs ran into a old friend

Joe: Oh who?

Debby: Doesn't matter. No one important

Nick: Well it was a guy named Cody

Kristina: CODY?! That's so important Debby!

Joe: Why Babe?

Kristina: Debs you didn't tell Nick about him

Nick: Yeah Debs? (Worried)

Debby: (sits down on the love seat and sighs)

Nick: (sits next to her and brings her into him so she is laying on his side)

Debby: Nick I'm not a busy girl you know that

Nick: Yeah I Know

Debby: I just didn't want to hang out with him

Nick: OK?

Debby: At camp me the first year I thought he was my friend he was cool. But the second year Kris came to camp. So I hung out with her and her friends. Cody didn't like that. But I didn't care. Then one night it was the last night at camp he camp up to me cause I was dancing with my girlfriends and boys they were friends with. He asked me to talk so I followed him to where no one was (pauses)

Joe: What happened?

Nick: Babe?

Debby: So then He started yelling at me saying I was a slut and that I wasn't allowed to hang with guys and I screamed back you don't tell me what to do. He grabbed my arm and said I let you do what you want but know I hand it. You're my girlfriend and you do what I say. I yelled back We never dated and we WERE friends. He got so mad started hitting me and pulling my hair. I fell to the ground hit my head on something next thing I knew I was I woke up in the hospital With Kristina next to me asleep in the car. The last time I saw him was when I was leaving the hospital he was getting interviewed by the police. Then one year later I got a letter saying he all better and is getting help. Now I guess he is living somewhere around here.

_(30 minutes later)_

Joe: Come on Bed for you (Helps Kristina to bed) Night Guys

Kristina: Night Guys

(They go to bed)

Nick: Lets head up to bed

Debby: kk babe (Both go upstairs)

Nick: (gets into their bed) (kisses Debby) Night Baby

Debby: Night (turns off the light) (falls asleep on his chest)


	14. The Call

_**2 am in the Morning**_

_Debby's phones rings_

Nick: Babe your phone

Debby: Ugh (picks her phone up) H-Hello?

Cody: Hey Debs.

Debby: Who is this?

Cody: Cody of course

Nick: Who is it?

Debby: Cody

Nick: What?! Hang up babe!

Debby: Cody It's late. What do you want?

Cody: To Talk I had such a get time today talking to you.

Nick: Debs put it on speaker phone.

Debby: (puts it on speaker phone) OK

Cody: we should hang out again but with your friends and that guy.

Nick: Her boyfriend you mean.

Cody: (says in a mad voice) Debby I Don't think the boy should be at your house at such a late time. Its inappropriate.

Debby: Umm Cody you don't get to tell me what I do. And me and Nick live together also with my sister and her boyfriend who is nicks brother.

Cody: (scoffs) Well Debs

Nick: (cuts him off) You need to leave her alone. Or I'll make you

Cody: Whatever. So Debs I'm Starting at Stratford High school tomorrow. Don't you go there?

Nick: Why you pick that school? And ONLY her friends call her Debs?

Cody: I Picked that school cause I heard it was a good school. Also I am her friend I'm like her best friend

Debby: (looks at Nick) (puts his arm around her) I'm not your Best friend

Cody: I Know but I'm yours

Nick: NO you are not Her Best friend. You not even her friend.

Cody: (laughs) Whatever you say Nick.

Debby: (little scared so begins to cry a little) I got to go Cody.

Cody: Why?

Debby: Its late

Cody: OK well see you tomorrow at school (hangs up)

Nick: I think I hate him

Debby: I think I hate him more then you (giggles a little)

Nick: (smiles) (puts are around her) I won't let him do that to you again. (wipes away her tears) I love you

Debby: I Love you too ( lays on her chest with his arms wrapped around her)

_**Next Morning**_

_In the Kitchen with Joe Nick and Kristina_

Nick: (Telling them about last Night)

Joe: WOW what an ass

Debby: (walks into the kitchen) who's an ass?

Everyone says nothing

Debby: Cody?

Kristina: Yeah He crossed another line.

Joe: Yeah he did

Debby: Oh well

Nick: What?

Debby: I don't want him to ruin my life again. Also I have Nick so why should I be afraid?

Kristina: Yeah you shouldn't be.

Joe: Come on lets go to school

_Kristina and Joe go in his car_

_Nick and Debby go in his car_


	15. What a loser!

_**At School**_

_At Nick and Debby locker_

Debby: Nick do you have my pink makeup bag in your locker?

Nick: Umm (looks in his locker ) Yes here you go. Why you need it?

Debby: We only have two condoms left at home so there are some in here so I'm going to bring it home.

Nick: Fine with me (winks)

Debby: (laughs) (sees Maci and Stella walk by) Hey guys

Maci: Hey Debs

Stella: Hey what up?

Debby: Nothing much How about you guys?

Stella: Good. I can't find Kevin anywhere?

Nick: Oh I think He is in the science lab

Stella: Thanks a Bill(leaves)

Maci: Oh My God Chad (goes to hug him)

Debby: Nick Can You Hold My Books real quick

Nick: Yeah Babe (takes her book)

Debby: ( texts AJ)

Nick: Babe come on let's get to class (Grabs his and her bag and puts it on her)

Debby: What? ( starts to turn around)

Nick: (grabs her face and starts to make out with her)

Debby: Wh(kiss)a-t are you (kiss) doing?

Nick: (pulls away) (puts his forehead to his) He here act like you don't see him maybe he leave us alone

Debby: Ok (smiles) (puts her arms around his neck) (kisses him)

Nick: (smiles) He's walking over

Cody: Hey

Debby: I love you Nick (kisses him)

Nick: I love you too Babe

Cody: Debs?

Debby: (pulls away from Nick but still has her arms around him) Hey Cody

Cody: (smiles) (Walks closer to her) (takes her hand and pulls her away from Nick)

Nick: What are you doing?

Debby: Cody I Prefer to be with Nick right now

Nick: (smiles) Yeah come on Hon (Tries to take her away from him)

Cody: After this you will want to be with me

Down the hall with Kristina and Joe at their lockers

Joe: Hey Babe look

Kristina: (Playing with his hair) (looks) Omg What does he think he is doing?

Joe: I don't know but Nick looks like he is going to hurt him

Kristina: I would

Joe: (laughs) Come on let's get to our class

Cody: Debs will you be my girlfriend? (smiles)

Debby: (Looks at Nick) (shocked) NO WAY CODY

Cody: (really mad) WHY NOT?!?

Debby: (scared) Because I said so! ( says furious)

Cody: Tell me why? (yelling)

Everyone now watching

Kristina: (turns around) OH no (starts running toward Debby)

Joe: Hon STOP! (runs after her)

Nick: Stop leave her alone. ( Pulls Debby into his arms)

Kristina: Debby you ok?

Debby: Yeah

Joe: Kris be careful (hugs Kristina)

Kristina: sorry

Cody: Debby I love you more then he does.

Nick: Dude that's Impossible

Debby: (smiles up at Nick)(hugs him tighter)

Cody: Do you know how she smells?

Nick: WHAT?

Cody: Her Hair?

Nick: Coconut

Cody: Well since I couldn't be with her for 5 years I bought her shampoo so I could smell her

Nick: Weirdo

Cody: Whatever, Please Debby, I love you

Debby: Just leave me alone, I HATE you

Kristina: Come on Debs. Class is going to start.

Joe Nick Kristina and Debby walk to class

Nick: (Dropping Debby off at class)( Hugging her tight) Will you be ok?

Debby: Yeah but only if I think of you (smiles)

Nick: (kisses her)Bye Babe (goes to his class)

_**Debby POV**_

I sat in my usasul class seat with AJ next to me. I Looked up and there was Cody looking for a seat. I Felt my throat tighten. I thought of Nick and how I needed him. He would know how to react. I then thought of how Nick didn't lose it in the hall when Cody was doing that stuff usually Nick would lose it and start beating him up if someone did anything like that to me. Oh I know why if he did he wouldn't be able to stay with me in school for a week.

_**End of pov**_

_Debby texts Nick_

NICK! He is in my class

Babe. Ok don't look at him act like you could care less about him. And if something embarrassing happens to him laugh and make sure you hear him.

OK thx I love you

I Love you too

Cody: Hey Debs Sorry about that melt down in the hall

Debby: (acts like she doesn't hear him) Hey AJ did you see the new kid that is so crazy about me in the hall?

AJ: (gets why she saying it) Yeah (laughs)

Debby: WHAT A LOSER? (Laughs)

Cody: (hears her)

_**After class**_

Nick: (walks into the class before anyone is packed up) Babe come one ( Grabs all her stuff)

Debby: Nick (laughs) I'm not even all the way packed up

Nick: (Puts his arm around her waist and brings her tight and close to him as the go by Cody) I Know but the ass is in this room

Debby: (giggles) (kisses him on the cheek) I Love you

Nick: I love you too ( smiles)

Cody: Hey Debs (walks by her and slaps her butt)

Debby: HEY!! (Jumps)

Nick: (pins Cody to the lockers) touch her again or even say anything I don't like to her. I will hurt you.

Cody: (scared) Sorry Debby (Looking down walking away)

Debby: (laughs)Babe you are so HOT! When you do that stuff.

Nick: Really? Well you are sext ( Smiles)

_They start making out_


End file.
